Laser hair removal or laser epilation technology is commonly used to remove hair from a person's skin or even to prevent growth of new hairs. The electromagnetic absorption of hair, in particular of hair roots in certain wavelength areas of electromagnetic radiation is larger than absorption by the surrounding skin. Accordingly when treating skin with light in a selected wavelength range the hair roots may be selectively heated up to temperatures above 60° C. leading to a loss of the hair roots' capability of producing new hair. Thus treatment by light may allow to manage hair growth on human skin.
Due to the necessity of high power light sources laser hair removal has been restricted to use in dedicated beauty salons and clinics over a long time.
However, there is a need for electromagnetic hair removal devices as electrical household appliances to be used by laymen at home. As electrical household appliances or personal care devices should be handheld devices, electromagnetic hair removal devices require a strict consideration of any safety issues.
Electrical household appliances containing high power light sources should avoid any intense light escaping from its housing in an uncontrolled manner.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a light emitting device enabling emission of laser radiation from a housing only under conditions reducing hazard for a consumer's eyes.